The Hall of Empty Melodies
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: Because nothing can save them. Even a Keyblade. Axel Centric For my cousin, xmemorized


Summary: Because nothing can save them. Even a Keyblade. Axel Centric For my cousin, xmemorized

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It was raining.

Axel knew he should be used to it, really. It always rained in Never Was, though he fondly remembered Larxene blaming Demyx for it. She liked blaming things on other people. Shaking his head, he sat on the edge of Memory's Skyscraper.

It was so close to being over.

The red haired Nobody sighed. His shadowed eyes looked up at the heart-shaped moon that gave the dark world light. He used to come here all the time with Roxas. They were fond memories, both exhausted of killing Heartless, usually as the other's partner. They were the best at what they did, and they had a competition on who had the most missions.

He smiled. Roxas was only a memory now. A good memory, but a memory all the same. He wouldn't be able to talk to him, see him, touch him. The blond always got mad when he ruffled his hair. He hated being treated like a kid.

Sighing, Axel got up and summoned a portal (_"Those things creep me out!" Demyx whined. "I mean, look at them! They're swirling vortexes of darkness!"_) and walked through. He ended up in the Castle That Never Was. This was the only place he had thought he belonged. He might not have gotten along with the others as much, though it depended on who, it was almost...home.

Demyx had accidentally called it home once. He had gotten flustered and embarrassed, ducking under the table.

"_I guess..." Zexion whispered, frowning. "This is the closest we get to a home, huh?"_

_Xemnas looked at the floor from his chair. "And it will continue to be...once we get our hearts back."_

"A lot of memories..." Axel whispered, smiling as he leaned against the wall.

There was many. Demyx playing his Sitar when he thought the atmosphere was getting too depressed, Saix getting sick from when Larxene tried cooking, Xaldin pinning Xigbar to the ceiling with his spears, Marluxia painting the walls pink when he decided to celebrate something called Valentine's Day, Roxas joining...

Sighing, he continued his walk. No one was around to stop him, to turn him into a Dusk. Saix, Demyx, Xemnas, they were in Hollow Bastion still. Most likely trying to fire up Sora since Axel had told the kid about their Master Plan. That's why Saix had taken Kairi when she got away from him.

He paused in Hall of Empty Melodies. This was Demyx's favorite place. He said he liked it because it echoed better than the other halls. He would play until his fingers bled. When Axel asked him why once, he smiled. _"Playing is the closest I can get to a feeling anymore."_

But now, there wasn't any music. No Sitar. No Demyx. Hands shaking, Axel grabbed the front of his cloak, over where his heart should be. It was so close to ending. There weren't many of them left now. Luxord, Xigbar, Saix, Xemnas and himself...only five of thirteen. He almost crumbled right there.

Where was the music? The snarling, the laughter? Where had they all gone? Where would he go when he followed? He didn't have much time left now, he knew. He would only get one chance to see his friend (_best friend_) before he left. Forever. Running to the next room, he sighed.

"Where's the proof of my existence anymore?"

The blue light was flickering. Axel looked away, frozen when he saw his two friends. Demyx's had gone out (_why? Why kill him?_) and Roxas's had been smashed. The light was still there, but it wouldn't be him anymore. The blue eyes had lightened, full of happiness and feeling.

Maybe it was time to end his existence? He didn't want to be empty anymore. He just wanted to see what was on the other side, what next life there was for him. Maybe the others would be there too. Deciding not to torture himself, he left the room in a portal.

It really was a Hall of Empty Melodies now.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

A rambling of a mad girl...I beat the game again, and now that I full, truly understand the story of the Nobodies (the first time I hadn't even touched Chain of Memories) I hated killing them. It made me feel bad and me and my cousin got mad at Sora for feeling bad for a machine without a heart when Nobodies were created the same way. :sigh: Oh well.

I hope you all like it. Let me know if there's anything I need to work on.

R&R


End file.
